From Within the Asylum
by thewhitechickoj
Summary: After Norman Bates is arrested, he is sent to the Fairvale Insane Asylum where the doctors and nurses try to rid him of his mother. However, Mother is trying her best to stick around when Norman meets a kind, young nurse who cares for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: Alfred Hitchcock is God, I love pretty much every movie of his and I really didn't want to re-tell the movie in my own way. This story takes place after Norman is taken into custody… I don't care about screwing with the remakes, because they weren't from the Hitch! Please enjoy my story and I'd very much appreciate reviews!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything except for my own original characters; everything else belongs to their respective owners and this story if purely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

December 20, 1960 

Fairvale Insane Asylum

The residents of the Fairvale Insane Asylum were already settled in for the night when a crowd of police officers came marching down the halls, never once taking a grip off of their catch. The crowd went straight for the nurse's station and an officer tapped impatiently on the window. A young woman appeared and opened the window questioning softly,

"Yes?"

"We have here your newest resident, Norman Bates," the officer answered gruffly. "The doctor at the station told me to give you this," he handed her a manila folder, the contents of which she skimmed briefly.

"Oh, alright. Has he already been searched for harmful items? His belt? Shoelaces?" The officer nodded. "Let's place him in one these rooms for tonight," she gestured down the hall while leaving the nurse's station. "Are all of these men necessary?" She questioned the officer whom given her the folder. He gave a little nod and all but two of the officers left, giving the nurse a chance to get a good look at the new patient.

His dark hair was disheveled along with his clothes, a wool blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and his brown eyes told her that something wasn't clicking the right way. The young man looked as though he had just won a battle, a smirk played at his lips and his eyes wandered his surroundings.

"Just follow me," she told the men. Soon she pulled out her keys and opened the available room. "Gentlemen, if you two would be so kind as to wait outside," the nurse led Norman into the room after waiting for him to be un-cuffed and shut the door. She sat him down on the bed and then sat across from him in a chair. "Norman?" There was no answer. "Norman?" Still nothing, but after a moment she tried again. "Mrs. Bates?"

"Yes?" His voice caused her to jump back in her chair; it was positively eerie the way it sounded and she needed a moment to let it sink in.

"My name is Rebecca Taylor and I'm one of the nurses here-"

"Nurse? Ha! You look like you're barely out of high school, girl. Of course I'm stuck with you." After the words left his mouth she swore she saw a hint of remorse in his eyes.

"I'm twenty-three years old and I'm plenty qualified, that's nothing to be worried about. It'd probably be best for you to get some sleep; we wake everyone up at seven in the morning. Are you warm enough?" Rebecca didn't get an answer but took Norman lying down as a yes. "Goodnight Norman," she called out before leaving the room, locking it behind her.

The next day Rebecca arrived at seven in the evening to begin her shift when a commotion brought her swiftly to Norman's room. When she approached, she saw that two large orderlies were restraining him.

"What's going on here?" She demanded of the men.

"Nurse Martha tried to coax him out of the room for some fresh air when he charged at her with the chair. That was a good fifteen minutes ago and he hasn't calmed down, yet." Sighing, Rebecca walked over to the bothered man and spoke in a calm voice,

"Norman, please calm down. There's nothing to get upset about, just calm down and you can go back into your room." He calmed for a brief moment before lashing out again, trying to break free of the orderlies' grasps. "Please, Norman," she continued, but before she could get out another word, another man showed up and pulled out a needle, sticking it in Norman's arm.

"This should calm him down quickly," the man smiled. "Be sure to put him back in his bed, he won't be able to do much of anything for a little while."

"Yes Doctor Monroe," Rebecca told him while looking back at the slightly fussing patient. "Let's take him back into his room, come on now."

She led the men to his room and pulled the covers down to the foot of the bed. The orderlies sat Norman on the bed and once Rebecca was there, holding him up, she gestured for them to leave. Making sure he wasn't going to fall, she laid him down and tucked him in, making sure he was as comfortable as possible. Sitting on the edge of the bed facing him, she pulled out a kerchief and wiped the sweat from his brow while saying,

"We're not here to hurt you Norman, all we want to do is help. Sorry about what happened earlier, the orderlies are very protective of the nurses and it doesn't helped that you threatened one with a chair," she smiled at him. "The medicine that the doctor gave you is going to calm you down for a few hours and it'll probably put you to sleep, so don't be afraid, okay?"

Norman just looked at her, his dark brown eyes full of questions, his dark hair moist with sweat and sticking to his forehead. Every other moment or so his lips would twitch, as if trying his hardest to smile, but it was a losing battle that Rebecca wanted to help win for him. She smiled slightly as she gently caressed his cheek after wiping his brow, but a cold voice suddenly shot through the air.

"You vile girl! Get your hands off of my son!" Norman's face had a cold, hatred look to it and Rebecca quickly pulled away from him. "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to fill his thoughts with erotic escapades?"

"Norman, please stop this. Norman?" She stood up from the bed and retreated until her back was against the opposite wall. She was sure that he would have followed her if he hadn't been medicated. "Norman, just go to sleep, the medicine is really starting to kick in." Before he could get another word in, she walked out and locked the door behind her.

"And that would be Norman Bates," a voice told her from behind.

"I know, I admitted him last night."

"He's going to need a lot of therapy and consultation, this isn't going to be an easy case," Doctor Monroe started. "I understand he has already made three nurses cry, including Martha whom he nearly assaulted."

"From what I've read, he's had no steady stream of human contact, save for the few motel customers that would come and go. Would it be possible that interaction could help at all?"

"Mr. Bates is suffering from an extreme case of Dissociative Identity Disorder, our first hurdle is to extract his mother's personality from his body. I've set up appointments for him to see a psychotherapist everyday, for now our only job is to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or anyone else."

"Yes, doctor."

"And we're also putting him on an anti-psychotic medicine, which may make him irritable the first few days."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Okay?" Doctor Monroe enunciated. Rebecca nodded and he smiled, "Good luck with the rest of your shift, I'm going home. If there are any more problems with Norman, just call Doctor Gavin, he's on call tonight." He walked down the hall out of sight before she walked down the other way to check on the other patients.

About a half an hour later, Rebecca was making her rounds again and checked up on Norman. He was curled up under the blanket and his breathing was calm and steady. Relief flooding over her that he was peacefully asleep; she quietly shut the door and continued with her rounds.

* * *

**Author's Note****: I swear I'll make the future chapters longer, but I thought this was a good place to stop for chapter numero uno. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****: Enjoy the new chapter! I'd really appreciate it if you'd review, but it's your choice. And thank you to those who have already done so! Sorry it took me a little while longer to get the new chapter up (Ok… I had a slight case of writer's block).k**

**Also, I sent in a request for a Psycho category months ago and nothing! Ok, I know this isn't the largest fandom, but there are categories out there with only one story!**

* * *

Rebecca arrived back at her small apartment at around eight o'clock in the morning after working her seven p.m. to seven a.m. shift. Before going to bed, she fixed herself a simple breakfast and decided to call her mother. After dialing her number as fast she could, the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Rebecca! Honey it's so good to hear from you! Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, don't worry! I'm just calling to say 'hi' that's all."

"You don't sound too sure about that, sweetie." Rebecca didn't answer her and her mother continued, "Come on, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I just miss you guys, Fairvale's a lot different than back home."

"We all miss you, too. We're sad that you aren't able to make it back home for Christmas."

"I know, I couldn't get enough time off from work and even if I did, I don't have the money."

"We could have chipped in," her mother started. "You should really try to find a job somewhere else. How can you have a life with a twelve-hour shift five days a week?

"I couldn't get the time off to come home and the pay is better at the asylum than at any other hospital, also not many nurses want to work there," Rebecca explained. "Listen Mom, I'd better go. I just got off of work and I'm exhausted."

"Okay…" her mother stretched in that familiar tone of voice that she loved.

"I love you."

"I love you, too sweetie."

"Bye Momma."

"Bye-bye sweetie." Rebecca hung up the phone and went to bed after making sure her dark curtains were closed to keep out the sunlight. She settled into her bed and let sleep consume her with more than welcome arms. When her alarm went off at five that evening, she took a shower and got ready for her day.

Christmas had gone by and Norman was still lashing out as his mother, however they were starting to become less frequent. He still refused to come out of his room and when he needed to go see his psychotherapist, the orderlies had to drag him out forcefully. It even got to the point where they had to drag him out for his meals, but the staff was determined.

"Rebecca," Martha called out to her from down the hall.

"Hi Martha, how are you?" Rebecca smiled at her.

"I'm doing ok, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"My daughter has come down with a case of the chicken pox and she needs someone to be home with her. My husband can't change his shifts and I was wondering if you would mind switching with me?"

"That'd be fine, no problem," she quickly replied in a slightly annoyed manner.

"You'd have to work a double, though," Martha mumbled to her nervously.

"I'll be honest, it's not going to be pleasant, but your little girl needs you at home with her in the day so I'll just deal with it." Rebecca honestly didn't want to, but how could she say no to a mother wanting to be home with her sick child?

"Thank you so much Rebecca!" Martha exclaimed while pulling her into a great big hug.

"You're welcome, now you need to get going!" She urged her to get going soon.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate this!" After accepting many praises of gratitude, Rebecca started her shift by checking up on Norman.

While walking down the hall, she began fumbling through her ring of keys for the one to Norman's room. Upon stopping at the right door, she knocked before unlocking it and entering.

"Norman?" Sitting quietly in the corner, he solemnly replied,

"Hi."

"How was your day today?" She asked him while cautiously stepping towards him.

"Fine." Gently, Rebecca placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Yeah? Well how about we go into the lounge and do something?" she coaxed. Norman shook his head 'no.' "Everybody else is in the activities' room, it'll be just you and me. How's that sound to you?" He slowly turned his head to face her and shrugged. "Come on, let's go!"

Rebecca grabbed his arm to pull him up and led him towards the door to his room. Though he hesitated at first, he looked over at the young lady on his arm and took a step outside of his room.

"This is great! Doesn't it feel nice to get out of your room?" She smiled and soon added with a laugh, "When you don't have to go see a doctor?"

They arrived in the lounge and Rebecca noticed Norman quickly scanning the place.

"Do you see anything that catches your eye?" She let go of his arm and slowly; Norman made his way over to the far side of the room where a large piano sat in the corner. Cautiously, he ran his fingers over the ivory keys and took a seat at the bench. Before she could even ask if he could play, an easing tune filled her ears as she watched his knowing hands hit each key precisely.

As the tune ended, Norman slowly looked up at the young woman and quickly mumbled an apology. He stood up from the bench and began walking towards the door.

"Norman, no!" Rebecca grasped onto his arm and smiled sweetly, "That was beautiful, do you know any other songs?" He nodded affirmatively, before he walked back over to the piano.

Yet another song rang through the air, Rebecca walked up behind Norman and placed a hand on his shoulder. She gave it a gentle squeeze, but just as quickly, the music stopped.

"You wretched girl! I thought I told you to keep your hands off of my son! Go! Get away!" This sudden change startled Rebecca and she instinctively jumped back. There was something different about the look in Norman's eyes, his face held a cold glare and his fists were clenched tightly.

"Norman, please stop this. Your mother isn't here, it's just you and me," she spoke to him (as calmly as she could). Her professionalism disappeared once Norman stood and began walking towards her; the pure look of malice was in his eyes.

"I knew from the moment I first saw you that you were an insensate excuse for a person." He soon closed the gap between the two of them, seeming desperate to put her in her place, his tall frame looming over hers. Without warning, his eyes appeared to have rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward, landing on Rebecca, bringing her to the floor.

"Norman!" She exclaimed as she rolled him off of her and onto the floor, checked his breathing and then his pulse. Keys in hand, she ran over to the small, locked nurses' station in the lounge and picked up the phone. "Yes, I'm in the patient lounge with Norman Bates and he's fainted, I need a couple of orderlies in here with a gurney and I need you to alert the on-call doctor. Thank you," she hung up the phone and rushed over to Norman's side. "Norman?" Rebecca caressed his cheek, hoping that this wasn't serious.

Two orderlies soon arrived in the lounge and they lowered the gurney as close to the floor as it could go before placing Norman on it. Quickly raising it back up, Rebecca led them to the urgent care room where Doctor Gavin was waiting.

"What happened?" He questioned Rebecca while wrapping a blood pressure cuff around Norman's arm.

"I took Norman to the lounge and he began to play the piano, soon after he had one of his episodes, he came towards me and suddenly fainted," she rushed out of her mouth.

"You took him out of his room?"

"He went willingly," she pointed out.

"Really?"

"Yes, Doctor." He continued to do a routine check up on the unconscious Norman, having been told that he had landed on the young nurse; there was no need to check for a concussion.

"Everything appears to be fine, but just to be safe why don't you draw a blood sample to take to the lab?"

"Yes, Doctor," Rebecca walked over to a cupboard and took out a sterile syringe. After having an orderly standing ready to restrain the patient if awoken, she wrapped a tourniquet around his left bicep before checking for the pulse of the vein. Swiftly, the needle found the vein and blood began to fill the syringe. She placed a cotton ball at the end of the needle and then removed it.

"Would you like me to take him back to his room?" The orderly asked her while taping the cotton ball down on Norman's arm.

"Could you, Jamie? Thanks, I'm going to run this to the lab."

The rest of the night drug on, nothing particularly exciting happening and Norman was given a sedative to put him to sleep. It was about four o'clock in the morning when Rebecca went to the main nurses' station, hoping to catch a couple hours of sleep on the couch in the back room before she had to work her second consecutive shift. Lying down on the small couch and wrapping the throw blanket around herself, she soon wandered off to sleep.


End file.
